


The Right Words

by Heavenli24



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Post-Movie: Veronica Mars (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: Logan, Veronica, a bed... what more could you want?





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Irma66 :). Hope you had an awesome day... and apologies for this not being posted on your actual birthday - it’s been a crazy couple of weeks.

Veronica flops back against the mattress, her limbs loose and splayed as she looks up at the ceiling. Her breath comes in heavy pants, her cheeks burning with heat and sweat beading on her forehead.

“Oh my God…” she murmurs. “I don’t think I can move.”

Beside her, Logan slides a hand down his bare chest in satisfaction, before shifting onto his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him grin widely. A shit-eating, self-satisfied grin that only serves to send a bolt of desire shooting straight to her groin.

“That was kind of the idea,” he murmurs throatily, his hand coming to her cheek and turning her face toward him.

Their gazes lock and she sucks in a breath at the irresistibly seductive look in his eyes. His grin becomes a lazy, adoring smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he leans in and captures her mouth in a warm kiss, before pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. The action sends tingles along her sated limbs, and her stomach tightens at the return of the all-to-familiar throbbing between her legs.

God help her, she needs more. Never mind that they’ve been in bed for twelve hours straight, or that he’s brought her to orgasm so many times in those twelve hours that she’s lost count… she just can’t get enough of him right now. It’s like his touch has triggered something in her that just can’t be sated, no matter how tired she is.

Not breaking the kiss, she reaches for his hand and pulls it to her, letting his palm rest against her stomach briefly, savouring the warmth of his skin against hers, before bringing it down between her legs. He smiles against her mouth, his palm cupping her for a moment, before he slides his fingers through her wetness. He strokes her gently, and she shudders, pulling her mouth from his as a needy sigh escapes her lips.

“Yes… Logan… touch me…”

He lifts his head, the grin returning. “Seriously? How are you not totally exhausted right now?”

She gives a one-shouldered shrug. “Guess you just have that effect on me. Can’t get enough.”

“I do, huh?” He waggles his eyebrows. “Well, I like it.”

He slips two fingers into her wet heat, his thumb brushing her overly-sensitive clit, and she groans, her legs opening wider as her eyes slide closed. She feels Logan shift again, but she’s so focused on the pleasure curling in her belly, that she doesn’t pay it any mind… that is until he replaces his thumb with his mouth, his lips closing around her, and she bucks up off the bed, crying out in ecstasy, yet another orgasm rapidly building.

Logan’s fingers curl up inside her, finding that spot that never fails to make her head spin, as he nips and licks and sucks at her clit until she’s clutching at his hair, her back arching, and a long, low moan escapes her lips. He keep going, stroking and licking, until she’s lying boneless beneath him, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

She barely even has time to recover before he’s sliding up her body and settling between her thighs, his warm skin pressing against hers. He smiles down at her, and pushes the hair from her face.

“Up for another round?”

“Of course,” she murmurs breathily. “And seems _you_ definitely are.”

He smirks, rolling his hips against her in response, the tip of his erection sliding against her quivering flesh. She jumps in response, the sensation overwhelming.

“Sorry, too much?” he murmurs softly.

“Just a little,” she admits. “Gimme a minute to recover?”

“Sure.” He kisses the tip of her nose, before lifting himself off her and reaching across the bed to grab another condom from the nightstand.

She frowns, however, when instead of returning to his previous position, he drops down beside her on the bed again.

“Hey, where’re you going?”

He looks puzzled. “I’m giving you a minute.”

Veronica shakes her head. “Nah, minute’s over. Need you now.”

He grins. “Your wish; my command.”

Pausing for only a moment to roll on the condom, he covers her body with his again, his length pressing deliciously against her centre, causing a fresh set of tingles to flow along her limbs. As he slides inside her once again, filling her deliciously the way only he can, she sighs, winding her arms around his neck and tugging him to her.

She could stay like this forever with him.

He kisses her chastely, once, then twice, before lifting his head to look down at her. “Happy Birthday, Veronica.”

She smiles, running a hand along his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Sorry I couldn’t here for the real thing,” he apologises, his tone soft and sincere.

He’d only just returned from deployment early this morning—hence the twelve hours spent in bed. This time, he’d been gone for what seemed like an incredibly long four months, made even harder to deal with because it was only supposed to be a three-month deployment. He should have been home the week before her thirtieth birthday, and Veronica had been making plans to celebrate her big day with him, so it had been a huge blow when, ten days before he was due home, he broke the news over Skype that he wouldn’t make it back until early September.

“It’s okay,” she tells him tenderly, her fingers stroking the short hair at the base of his neck. “You’re here now. That’s what matters.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She shakes her head. “Tell you what, you fuck me so hard I forget my own name, and we’ll call it even.”

He chuckles, lowering his head for a kiss. “Deal.”

As he sets about his task with concentrated determination, Veronica can’t help but smile with contentment. Some days she still can’t believe this is her life: that she’s back in Neptune; that she and Logan are in a serious, committed, adult relationship—something she never imagined they were capable of. And yeah, okay, he’s been deployed for a good chunk of the last twenty months, but the point is that they’re making it work, and she’s happy.

When Logan rocks his hips up into her in a very deliberate manoeuvre, expressly designed to make her gasp and writhe beneath him, she thinks absently, _‘God, I love you.’_

She hasn’t said the words out loud yet, though she’s been sure for a while that they’re true… in fact, she was going tell him on her birthday, but fate messed up those plans, and telling someone you love them, for the first time, isn’t exactly something you do over a crappy Skype connection, so she’s been anxiously waiting to say it until he got home.

Until now.

Logan expertly brings her to yet another mind-blowing orgasm and as they lay together afterwards, his weight pressing luxuriously against hers, she curls her hand around the back of his head, cradling it gently as she lifts her mouth to her ear and whispers the words she wishes she’d had the courage to tell him ten years ago.

He pulls back and looks down at her in surprise, his mouth falling open and his eyes shining with unshed tears, and as he smiles, wide and incredulous, then leans down to repeat the words back to her, his voice trembling and causing warmth to flow through her, she knows they were exactly the right words to say.


End file.
